Absolution
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to "The Lieutenant" story. Kylo gets exactly what he wants.


Absolution

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Always by Erasure

* * *

It took him three days to get ahold of his Master. Previous tries earned Kylo static as though his Master was in a place nowhere in the galaxy. Although, it was more likely his Master was away from his throne and training the knights to come closer to Kylo's level. _You can wield Light and Dark, but your fellow padawans can barely do either. It will be years before they are truly useful to us. _His Master told him a short time after the burning of the Temple.

"_Lord Ren, what is the matter?" _

"Master…..I must make a selfish request."

"_Do you wish to kill General Eclipse?" _

"No….it would not be wise since she is actually competent." _As much as I hate to admit it, but I can see why her fleet is one of the best. _

"_Then, what do you desire in this moment, my Apprentice?" _

"To be stationed on the _Absolution_, my Master."

His Master's half-mangled face twists, furrows, and then relents in a struggle that reminds him of his nightmares; his heart is warmed by this.

"_It's a bit early, but I will arrange it." _

"I can wait for however long you need me to."

"_In three days' time, you will get your wish."_

"Thank you, Master!"

Those lips curl upwards with a private joke.

"_Would you like to know the condition of your knights?" _

"Master, I don't care so long as they are useful." And he's telling the honest truth.

"_It is sanative to know you've taken my lesson to heart." _

His Master's lips curl into something akin to a smile, and the holo putters out of existence. Once again, he is cutoff from his Master, but he gets exactly what he wants.

* * *

Always true to his word, Kylo arrives on the _Absolution_ three days later. He is greeted with the same fanfare that he got when he first cohabitated aboard the other ships: neat rows of Stormtroopers and officers with the general at the head of the hierarchy.

Like always, Kylo opts for his full regalia including his vocoder mask; even his Master acknowledged that his youthful face would be hard for the Force-nulls to take seriously. His storage cubes hover behind him as he walks to meet the General.

"Lord Ren." General Borrum's voice reminds him of the stubborn sternness of a terminal patient refusing Death at every turn. His cheeks are heavily lined, resembling facial scars inflicted by a pack of really nasty tookas; his dark eyes are sunken craters that twinkled with age-old sharpness. There's not a single shred of white hair on his shining bald head; all of it migrated to his eyebrows.

"General Borrum." _Why hasn't he died? Is he truly waiting for Hux to become a general and then he'll croak at the after party? Well, that would a damper on the promotion, but I'm pretty certain no one would shed genuine tears for him. Would it even hurt Hux when this man dies? _

They walk in amicable silence for a few moments.

"Where is Lieutenant Hux?" He finally asks as they enter the turbolift. It's just them since Kylo refuses to have his belongings brought up by complete strangers; grandfather is in one of the cubes.

"He's in medbay." Borrum says with a little more than a shrug of his creaky shoulders.

"Why?"

"Because he caught dust fever on his mission."

"On Tatooine?"

"No, thankfully not there. It was on Kirdo III."

The lift stops at a floor that Kylo presumes will be his until he leaves.

"An Outer Rim world?"

"Yes, it's close to Utapau; oddly enough, it's also inhabited by gentle giants known as Kitonaks. They're very simple and couldn't learn even the basics of Imperial civilization, but they're decent musicians."

"Does the world have any value to the First Order?"

"No. It's an arid world overrun by deserts and 400-kmph winds, so not an agricultural cornucopia. It's not really good for cattle since the chooba are the only edible fauna there, but they're slugs and their taste takes some time in getting used to. There're no mines, so no monetary wealth to it."

"Then, why was the lieutenant on a mission there?"

"To eliminate some slavers. The planet may be useless in natural resources, but it's a stellar hideout for slave traders."

_Since when do Imperials have a problem with slavery? Hells, I know several admirals who own some but are classified as "indentured servants" to avoid breaking the "no slavery" clause in the Galactic Concordance. Maybe, Hux is a truly law-abiding citizen? Then, what is he doing in the military? I guess it's better than the obvious corrupt field of politics here. _

"Did these slavers threaten the Order?"

"Not directly. They had some cargo that belonged to Intelligence, but Intelligence had given up on it. Lieutenant Hux argued its worth to them and volunteered to retrieve it without sparing any of the Order's resources."

"What was the cargo?"

They stop at the very end of the floor with durasteel-reinforced door; Kylo glances at the placard and reads the Aurebesh: "General's Quarters." _So these are Hux's quarters, most likely through inheritance. Before the Commandant left, he held a general's rank, even though no one called him that. Kind of like Tarkin. _

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Surely, your lieutenant would inform his commanding officer since he would need your permission to execute it."

"Hux is special." _More so than you. _He hears the General's mind whisper and quells the urge to Force-choke the old man. The General inputs the access codes, which Kylo tucks away into the Force for safekeeping, and the door grinds its gears to unseal itself with a dramatic hiss.

"So I hear." He steps through the threshold and into the darkness.

"Good day, Lord Ren."

"Good day, General."

The door seals itself shut behind him.

* * *

Kylo imagines that the quarters will reflect Hux's fairly austere appearance. He expects to see First Order-standard decorum, which means furniture about as comfortable as sleeping in a tauntaun and about as interesting as Threepio's chattering.

"Lights 60%." He naturally winces at the sudden illumination and again when he takes a good look at the living room.

The blue couch, an upholstered love seat that's seen better decades, is the centerpiece of a rather confounding design. There's a triangular, caf table decorated with tiny claw marks; a thick, red datapad sits on top of it accompanied by a white tea candle. The bridge between the table and couch is a rug seemingly made of glittering seashells held together by metal wires. There's a duracrete bookshelf between two doors; it's filled to the brim with datapads in various sizes and shapes.

_Yeah, none of these things go together, except maybe the viewscreen attached to the wall. I can see three doors to three rooms. The one to left of the viewscreen most likely leads to the kitchen. Then to the left of the bookshelf is a room brimming with energy that could only belong to plants; I didn't know he was into plants. So the room on the right must be mine, please, let it make sense. _

He goes up to his room, and the door slides open. The lights come on, but this time he doesn't wince twice. It's slightly larger than the living room, but, thankfully, plainer. There's a king-sized bed with tan sheets and pillows that smell musty; a plasticine nightstand is on the right side of the bed. Half a meter from the left side of the bed is a desk with a HoloNet screen and the time displayed on it. Directly south of the bed are two more doors.

He goes through one door and finds that it leads to the adjacent refresher. Red and black tiles stretch across the floor into the shower built conveniently for two; above the metal toilet is a metal shelf that he will use to display his beauty products. There's no medicine cabinet, but a mirror with a crack that unevenly bisects the reflection's face. He quickly goes to work in unpacking his 'fresher essentials and organizing their placement.

After five minutes, he exits and goes through the next door. The lights come on automatically, but far dimmer than the other rooms. He's pleased to see that this room is a walk-in closet, far bigger than what he had on _Eclipse_; it even has a cubby of drawers for underwear and socks. There is only one uniform hanging in an otherwise barren closet. He spends the next twenty minutes happily organizing his clothes and shoes into this new space.

He returns to the bedroom and finishes his redecorating in less than three minutes thanks to the Force. His grandfather's mangled helm is proudly displayed on the nightstand, while the sheets and pillows have been exchanged for his recently cleaned sheets and perfumed pillows. Afterwards, he treats himself to a nice, long, hot shower.

He hears the door's guttural hisses and snaps out of his mediation before his grandfather. He goes to check it out and finds Hux in a hoverchair flanked by a GH-7 medical droid. The lieutenant has menacing bruises under his green eyes; his red hair is in utter disarray like he spent a night tossing and turning, while his lips are chapped close to splitting.

"You should be in the medbay." Kylo blurts out and feels annoyed when he sees the blue overtake the green.

"I was deemed well enough to be released."

"Sir, they only released you because you insisted that you'll sleep in your quarters. And you're weight is well below average." The bot corrects him without a snappy tone that Artoo would've used.

"My weight will always be below average; you can't change genetics!"

"You can change your diet, specifically, by eating more than twice a day, sir."

"That might actually happen since Lord Ren is here." Hux changes the subject with a cheerfulness that splits his bottom lip.

"Why aren't you using the IT-S00.2 droid? Those are the latest models when it comes to medical care." _Or at least, the .1 model. Master employs both aboard Supremacy, and I've seen both on Eclipse. Most importantly, they shut up when you tell them to. _

"Those droids are excellent, but they primarily rely on bacta for healing. I'm mildly resistant to bacta." _Bacta is essential, particularly on the battlefield. Cutting off supply lines to that usually results in mass casualties as evident in the Clone Wars. There are substitutes for bacta, but those tend to be more expensive and nowhere near as potent. Except for bota, but that quickly went extinct._

"Also, I don't understand droidspeak."

"You know two of the hardest languages in the galaxy that a human can learn, and you can't understand some basic binary?" Hux shakes his head sheepishly.

"I wasn't raised amongst droids like everyone else in my generation." He explains rather cryptically, and Kylo briefly wonders about the uncle.

_Was the uncle too poor to afford even an astromech? With a Commandant for a brother? I doubt it. _

"Oh…so how long are you going to need the chair?"

"Whenever Lieutenant Hux feels too weak to walk." The droid answers in his stead.

"Do you need help bathing?" Hux blinks like an owl.

"Oh, I do need a shower! I must reek."

"I've smelled worse." Though Kylo isn't really using his sense of smell because he doesn't want Hux to notice his nose. He never liked how it would twitch like a half-dead womp rat when he picked up on pungent odors.

"Oh, I have too…" His eyes darken for a moment before relenting. "I'll shower and then have the sedative."

"Sedative?"

"Lieutenant Hux has not slept in 72 hours." Kylo looks with shock at Hux, who nods rather reluctantly at the truth.

"From the fever?"

"…..I've been without sleep far longer than that." Hux avoids the subject, and Kylo makes a note to ask him when he's in better health.

"…..I'm going to train; do you know where a training room would be?" _I could just rip the information from some patrolling trooper, give myself some early practice. _Kylo considers.

"It's right down the hall, and it's a simulation room like the Danger Room!" Hux's eyes light up like a child hopped up on fizzyglug.

"Okay, any recommendations?"

Hux grins and splits his upper lip.

"One-Winged Angel. It'll give you a fun workout."

* * *

Kylo storms out of the simulation room two hours later; two Stormtroopers pass him, one of them accidently brushes their shoulder against his. He doesn't stop to listen to the apology and, with judicious use of the Force, lifts the troopers by their collars, and tosses them into their turbolift.

_It'll be fun he says! It'll be a workout he says! Because fighting some one-winged-white-haired-green-eyed-sword-longer-than-his-teeny-tiny-dick-pretty-boy is so fun! Especially when that karking bastard is faster than the speed of hyper jump! I didn't even lay a scratch on that smug son of a bitch! AND WHAT WAS WITH THE MUSIC!? _

He nearly smashes the door's number pad with his fist when he hits the wrong number for the security codes. He breathes heavily, causing a great distortion in his vocoder.

_Calm down! Hux probably didn't know what he was suggesting in his insomniac state. Or he thinks getting your ass whooped as fun. If he does, then I would happily whip his ass._

Lust mixes with his anger, and becomes as potent as spice for a few minutes. He inhales and exhales the demons out of him. It wouldn't do to show up angry and horny in Hux's home. He punches in the correct sequence and walks in after the door's melodrama.

The lights are dim, but Kylo sees Hux's flame-colored hair and draws closer. He halts and freezes like water on Hoth.

"Look, Lord Vader, Lord Ren came back just like you said!"

"H-Hux?" He stammers while processing the scene before him. Hux, dressed in jade-colored pajamas with rose-shaped cufflinks decorating the long, oversized sleeves, has Darth Vader's helm on his lap; he strokes the burnt, broken helm like a pet cat.

"May I sit in your lap, Lord Ren?" He tilts his head back and smiles crookedly at him, or, rather, frowns from Kylo's perspective.

"Hux….you're drugged." _Most sedatives have some bacta mixed into them, which means that the droid had to give a different kind of sedative that's causing this weirdness? Or it's the dust fever, but that's unlikely since dust fevers give you weird or lucid dreams. He's semi-awake. So maybe the sedative takes a long time to work? _

"Yeah, but I've fought off worse! And Lord Vader was making so much noise!"

"….What?"

"After my shower, GH-7 gave me the sedative, and I ordered him to leave since he was no longer needed."

"Hux, you should've kept the droid around since you're clearly–"

"Lord Ren, I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt me." Hux's blue eyes flash with a warning, and Kylo resists the Solo urge to upset the Imperial son.

"I nestled into my sheets and had just closed my eyes when I heard a booming rasp. I was worried that someone hired some two-credit assassin to kill me, probably Veed since he's still pissed that I didn't get punished, so I go to investigate the noise. With _Curse Breaker_ in hand, I ventured out of my room and heard the noise coming from the Commandant's room. So I go in and found Lord Vader there!"

"I see." _I should've pfassking hid him! _

"He was just sitting there and sighing!"

"….How!?"

Hux furrows his eyebrows like he's the confused one.

"His leather arse was planted firmly on the edge bed, and he was whining wordlessly." Hux turns back to the helm. "How else would you describe it, Lord Vader?"

"…Is he sitting on your lap?"

"Of course he isn't!" Hux snorts with genuine laughter. "He's sitting right next to me."

"…..I see."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh…." Hux looks back at him with an adorable, goofy smile. "I see."

"Really?"

"Mmm-Hmm!"

"Hux, let's get you back into bed."

"B-But Lord Vader and I have been waiting to watch the holo with you!" He pouts, and Kylo feels ashamed that he's aroused by the slight show of defiance.

"What?"

"I didn't finish the story. Anyways, Lord Vader was depressed with being unable to go to the Netherworld, so I decided to cheer him up. I tried music, but I think it depressed him more; _In the Court of the Crimson King _was probably not the best album to start with…so I thought maybe watching some holos would help. But he can't seem to wrap his head around Muppets!"

"Hux, you can stop. I'll watch the holo."

"Great, you can have my seat, and I'll have your lap."

_If it was anyone else, I would be kriffing his brains out or vice versa. But it would seem I am destined not to receive paradise._

Hux jumps up from his spot and clutches the helm close to his body, causing ash to rain down on his pants; Kylo mourns them for a moment.

He takes his seat, and Armitage also takes his with an _oomph _and props the helmet on his ash-stained lap.

"Huh, I thought you would be cushiony."

"Why?"

"You made such a delicious pie; I'd figure you must have desserts all the time!" _Is this a polite way of call me fat? I guess I would be compared to this skeleton. _

"I train frequently." _And I haven't really indulged in my sweet maw since I was a truly happy child. Almost fifteen years now... _

"I do too! We should train together!"

"Yes, once the medics clear you." Hux pouts, and Kylo uses the Force to keep himself flaccid.

"Did it get colder?"

"No! Let's watch the holo!"

Hux smiles and issues his royal decree:

"Play _Unico in Fantasy Island_!"

* * *

Kylo wakes up at 0800 exactly to soft sighing and mumblings of words in an alien language. His dark eyes go from the chronometer on his desk to the lieutenant's ginger head plastered to his naked chest. There's a spittle moat surrounding his right nipple, while red spikes stab at his shoulder blade. His noise wrinkles at Hux's Krayt-dragon breath.

_He didn't even last an hour into that insipid holo. Actually, it wasn't so bad, especially for something made for children; the magician villain was fun to watch and listen to. _Kylo softly toys with some of the spikes and remembers that the magician had red hair.

_Hux said he wished he could do magic and then went off about some goblin king and a sovereign. None of them are related to this King Crimson…What the Seven Sith Hells was in the sedative? It can't be from just the dust fever; that lasts only a night and it's supposed to be weird dreams, not Hux animatedly talking and moving around before passing out. _

_I still have to clean his sheets. Why did he think it was a good idea to roll around in bed with grandfather's helmet like a dog? His sheets are whiter than Leia's gown, well, were. _Kylo ends this tangent in favor of answering nature's morning call. He _persuades _Hux's mind to keep sleeping and then quickly detangles himself from the clingy ginger.

It takes him half an hour to freshen up, but he emerges from the 'fresher free of dried spit and underwear. He waltzes to the closet and puts on a clean pair of underwear; he spends the next ten minutes carefully canvassing his wardrobe for what he needs. Eventually, his brown eyes settle on the uniform.

_If I use Hux's code cylinders and armband, I could pose as a lieutenant. Granted, this uniform is pure black, but I doubt anyone would care about that unless they were super anal about it. Worse comes to worse, I'll just "persuade" them. _

He swiftly slips into the uniform and smirks at how well it fits him for the most part; the pants are a couple centimeters short and same with the sleeves, but he can easily hide the fact with boots and a simple unfurling of the sleeves. The general's cap fits his head, but his hair would be an issue. He returns to the 'fresher and searches through his hair accessory bag for a simple hair-tie.

He pulls his black locks up and ties it into a tiny top knot; he then hides the knot beneath his cap. He admires himself in the mirror and smiles back at the Imperial in the looking glass. But then he frowns at his naked hands. He stalks into his room and towards the nightstand to grab his gloves. He gives his grandfather a nod and a wink.

_Take care of Hux for me, Grandfather._

* * *

Kylo storms out of the lift, leaving behind two 'troopers shrugging behind him and asking each other what's his problem. Normally, he would've tossed around the gossiping soldiers like they were wet hay, but lieutenants aren't supposed to do that. Nor are they supposed to be Force-adepts.

_If I weren't in this stupid uniform, I could've. Especially with CARDINAL! _

The cameras in the hall crunch like fancy candy wrappers.

_But Hux wouldn't like it if I killed his kriff-buddy. They have to be kriffing each other if Cardinal can recognize that those sheets were Hux's! HOW ELSE WOULD HE KNOW WHAT HUX'S SHEETS LOOK LIKE!? _

The lights overhead shower his trail in golden sparks.

_Of course, Hux would kriff him. With his honey-colored eyes, his sun-kissed skin, his blue-black hair that falls in waves; he's planning on cutting his hair, but that would make his exquisite cheekbones and perfectly-sized nose stand out even more. I'd kriff him. Hells, I'd let him kriff me. But the most horrible thing about him is his personality. He didn't mock me, not even in his mind, for wandering around for an hour to find the laundry rooms. And when he saw the sheets, all he thought about was Hux. "What happened to Hux's sheets?" "How is Hux doing?" "I should see Hux." "Should I get my hair cut before seeing Hux?" HE'S SO KRIFFING THOUGHTFUL!_

Halfway down the hall, Kylo stops to punch a hole into a nearby wall and leaves behind a nest of exposed, partially-frayed wires.

_Well, I can be thoughtful. I'll make Hux the best breakfast he's ever, better than any kind of sex he had with Cardinal! And then I'll take care of every one of needs until he's all better; hells, I'll even watch another children's holo for Dark Side's sake! _

Burning with motivation, Kylo strides the rest away down the hall and into the shared quarters. He halts midway his jaunt when he gets a whiff of the air.

_It smells like cooked tubers and chilies. Coming from the kitchen? Who could be cooking? Not Hux; my "suggestion" should keep him under for another hour. Which means…PFASSKING CARDINAL! _

He rushes through the kitchen door, fully intent on unleashing his fury upon the red-armored Stormtrooper captain, but, instead, he finds Hux with a frying pan and a plasticine spatula.

"The tuber hash will be ready in another minute, Lord Ren. Or should I say Lieutenant Ren? I wondered what happened to my spare arm band and code cylinders. You look so authoritative!" The ginger beams with his slightly crooked teeth.

_Damn, I thought he was adorable last night; I was so wrong. His black turtleneck, his gray sweatpants, his fuzzy slippers, and THAT FRILLY, RED APRON! HE'S SO ADORABLE! _Kylo has to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from squealing like a puffer piglet.

"Have a seat, Lord Ren." Hux points his spatula at the round, checkered table for two; Kylo takes his seat, and Hux returns his attention, and pan, to the stove. He stares down at the red and black pattern of the table, waiting for the minute to end.

"Ta-da!" Hux announces as he presents the red-orange hash on two lime-green, ceramic plates like a dorky waiter; Kylo's heart skips a beat. "Would you like some caf or blue milk?"

"Caf, please." _First Order's blue milk is just the powdery poodoo that not even Tatooine water farmers would use. _Kylo holds his tongue and is rewarded with a black mug of black caf along with the sugar jar and creamer. He ignores the creamer and puts three scoops of precious sugar.

"How is it?" Hux asks as he rummages through his fridge for the blue milk he offered.

"Surprising." _I didn't expect to pack a punch in heat, but I'm grateful for that over blandness. Although, I suspect he's trying to hide the fact that this isn't well-seasoned. This could use more salt since the chicken sausages taste a little too sweet. _

"That's good." He shuts the fridge door closed and sits at the table. "I know ship food has a reputation for being bland considering how expensive seasonings are, so I grow chili plants; it saves me some credits that way."

"Grow? Do you grow them in your closet?" _It would explain the clothing rack in his room that takes up so much space; if that wasn't there, I would have stubbed my toe on that damned wheelchair! _

"Yes, among other plants." Without prompting, Hux generously lists them. "Space carrots, pink lettuce, tomatoes, tubers, dalsa flowers, and irksh poison."

"…..Do you think that's wise to grow poison in the vicinity of foodstuffs?" But Kylo still continues to eat his hash.

"That particular poison cannot cross-pollinate, but I do have it isolated from the others just in case." Hux takes a sip on his milk. "I hope you didn't touch it with your bare hands."

"I'm not a fan of gardening, so I don't see myself going into your closet." _I actually hate it because of all the boring agriculture lessons that Skywalker gave, but planting gingerbells with Leia was…You're not Ben anymore; the past is dead. _

"It's a very soothing hobby. Do you have any hobbies, Lord Ren?"

"Of course." _Fashion, sewing my own clothes, sketching designs for those clothes, and dancing. But he'll laugh at me if I tell him now, maybe later. _

"It's great to have something separate from work." Hux doesn't press him on details, which Kylo appreciates.

"Is being a lieutenant just work for you?" _It probably is since someone like him is probably itching to be general. Maybe Grand Marshal if Master allows it._

"The whole First Order is just work for me. Everyone who's never known anything other than the Order presumes that I must enjoy this because I'm gaining power at such meteoric rate." Hux stabs into his hash violently, venting his frustration.

"And power doesn't make you happy?" _Tarkin and Palpatine are rolling in their nonexistent graves! _

"Of course, it doesn't. It never will, but it's not like I can just leave now…" His green eyes turn a miserable shade of blue, the color of a mighty storm that was supposed to happen but became a disappointing drizzle.

"Who says that you can't?" _If it's my Master, I can't help him. _

"Cardinal, Borrum, and especially Sloane would remind me, but, ultimately, they wouldn't be able to stop me if I decided to. Really, it's me. It's always been me….."

"The Force…The Force has called you to this." Hux may smile, but his blue eyes belie it.

"I wish the Force had something else in mind." Hux reminds Kylo of a princess languishing in the insane asylum, waiting for her trickster beast to come and save her.

"It does!" _It's too late to turn back! _"Be my aide-de-camp!"

"…..Come again?"

"I need an aide-de-camp, but I have no one I can trust, except my Master." Kylo cannot control the flush creeping on his face, but he presses on. "W-We get along, and y-you're cu-capable! W-Will you be m-mine?"

"…..Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I would be honored to be your aide-de-camp!"

"Okay, then…"

"When do you need me?"

"Now."

"I'll fill out my resignation form right now!" Hux pushes back his seat and walks out of the room, leaving behind his half-eaten hash, blue milk, and Kylo.

"Holy poodoo, he said yes…HE SAID YES!" Kylo roars out with a mixture of pride and confusion. He sits back for a moment to let reality sink in.

_He said yes. He's going to turn in his resignation to the Old Man. I'm going to have aide-de-camp, but am I allowed one? Master never specifically said I couldn't have one, but I never told Master…_

"MASTER, I HAVE TO TELL MASTER!" Kylo leaps up from his seat and rushes to his room, leaving behind an empty plate, half-drunk caf, and an overturned seat.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **Here are the links.

Here is an image of the GH-7 medical droid; this model of droid was there to help in the births of Luke and Leia and to pronounce they didn't know why Padmé was dying because death via heartbreak is too stupid of an option for a droid to consider: a href=" . /starwars/images/d/de/GH-7_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/175?cb=20071012002944"Link/a

Here is an image of Hux's PJs. They're from _Revolutionary Girl Utena _because I love that show to death: a href=" . "Link/a

Kirdo III exists in both Legends/EU and New Canon, courtesy of a mention in _Ultimate Star Wars_; there's very few things to note there. Perhaps, the most notable is that Callista Ming visited there; she was arguably Luke's first love, but they didn't end up together because she died. However, he moves on and eventually marries Mara Jade.

I've read the Wookie summary of the Galactic Concordance; I know it doesn't explicitly state no slavery, but I feel like there would be such a condition considering all of the alien races that were forced into manual labor. I'm pretty certain Chewie, whose race was affected the most by the Imperials, would definitely convince Leia on putting the "no slavery" rule in the peace treaty. Then again, the FO isn't supposed to torture people, but they probably get away with it by calling it "enhanced interrogation." Historically speaking, a treaty is only strong when it's enforced and the movies have led me to believe that there was no one there to enforce it.

The movie that they watch together is _Unico in the Island of Magic_. Originally, it was going to be _Blue Velvet_, but I didn't feel like re-watching that and, boy, it would've ruined the cutesy mood I was going for. It's a 1983 anime film based on Osamu Tezuka's titular work and it's about the adventures of this baby unicorn, Unico, suffering from amnesia of his previous adventures in the previous film and trying to make friends. It's a kid's film, but I love the design and the magician is the best part of the film; his English voice actor was having so much fun with it!

Well, it took two, long one-shots for this to happen, but it finally did. One of my goals in this series is to explore the First Order…..kind of. Next chapter will have various First Order officers confronting Hux and Kylo on their sudden commitment.


End file.
